Mandalorian Ace
"Everyone dies eventually" - Jaster Mereel and Boba Fett Mandalorian Ace was a male Clone born on Kamino in 42 BBY who was formerly ARC-883 or "Chodo Blarthdream" who went rogue in 23 BBY after his Jedi General ordered his execution due to shooting another traitorous Clone. Squads During his time as a ARC (advanced recon commando) Captain he served in ("Prophets of the Force") Leader:Himself, "Torrent Company Unit" (Leader:Unkown) and "Super Troopers"(Leader: Blaster Niceshot) from 26 BBY-23 BBY. After he joined the Mandalorians and assumed the name "Ace" he served under "Mandalorian Guild" (Leader:Beviin Kabur), "Rua Enterprises" (Leader:GrandAdmiral Rua and GrandAdmiral Legend, "Clan Vizsla" (Leader:Pericles) and currently he is a Commander in the squad "Order of Chaos" (Leader:Drea Fett). Rough History Ace was born in Tipoca City, Kamino in 32 BBY to fight droids, but he was no average Clone Trooper, he was trained by Jango Fett himself as an Advanced Recon Commando. When the Battle of Geonosis came in 22 BBY he was ready, leading the 13th Airborne Legion, "The Prophets of the Force", he fought along side Jedi General Zin Khan. Later on in the Clone Wars his Legion was posted on Mimban for one standard year fighting. During their return home Ace found out one of his troopers "Six" was a traitor, before thinking he shot the traitor and injured him, Zin Khan not knowing Six was a spy ordered the others to execute Ace. Ace was put in a holding cell until he was to be executed, easily escaping from the holding cell, he escaped in a ARC-170 Starfighter. Ace, having no-where to go went to Raxus Prime in the Outer Rim. On a small (and only) settlement on Raxus Prime for people who weren't Rodian's he acquired Mandalorian Armour from a Twi'lek merchant, not very long after he was spotted by 6 Mandalorians who had mistaken him as a lost soldier, knowing he wouldn't be able to escape Ace explained who he was to the Mandalorians, the Mandalorians quickly realized Ace was potential and recruited him to their cause. Ace quickly climbed the ranks of the Mandalorians, eventually becoming "Mandalore the Rogue". Ace left the clans to join a Sith Order called "The Order of Chaos" and became a Commander. Training on Kamino Ace was in red orange training armour, blasting at training droids with his DC-17, it was just training but that didn't matter, he treated it like it was real, beside him his squad mate, Six, was shooting at the droid controlled turrets with a Z-6 rotary cannon, the three other members had broke formation and where stunned on the ground, Ace said to Six, "Six, I'm going for the tower, cover me!", Six shouted back "I've got your back, Chodo!", Ace ran up to the tower blasting any droids that got in his way while dodging lasers from the towers automated turrets, he shot all five in a row, then shot up his ascension cable, when all of a sudden it snapped as he grabbed onto the edge of the tower, holding on by one hand climbed up and pulled out the flag, and put it up in the air, the droids immediately shut down, the other troopers got up and an ARC Trooper named "Blitz" from Rancor Battalion and an ARC Trooper named "Colt" applauded, Blitz then said "I need Trooper's like you in the front lines, as ARC Troopers, there face showed nothing, but on the inside they were both smirking Battle of Geonosis and Mimban Ace was a sniper during Geonosis, he was briefly in a fist fight with a Geonosian who tried to get him from up close, the battle was everything Ace imagined a battle to be, his squad mate Six was in an AT-TE, Ace was at the top of a Command Post, the battle was quick, due to the fact that the Sepratists were retreating, Ace was posted a week later on Mimban where he fought for one standard year alongside his brother, Six, when he found a terrible truth... "Six! What have you done!", Six spun around but wasn't quick enough and Ace shot his shoulder. Six dropped the comlink and yelled, 3 Clone Troopers ran in and saw the blaster mark on Six and the pistol in Ace's hand, one's mouth was agape, he comlinked Zin Khan and said "We've got a Rogue", Ace was to be executed but he escaped to an ARC-170 starfighter, vowing to never help the Republic. Meeting the Sith, Joining the Sith and discovering the Sith "We shall destroy all who walk between us" - Drea Fett, referring to the enemies of the Order of Chaos. Ace first encountered the Sith in 22 BBY, when he met Drea Fett in the main hall, attempting to form an alliance unkwon to him for long time, that was the first time the Dark Side touched him, in 23 BBY he sought out the Order of Chaos to join, Drea Fett accepted his offer and he had become a taint in the darkside, publically speaking against the Jedi and battling with Clone Trooper's, the Jedi sent a squad of Clone Commando's to capture him from the Coruscant Underworld, these Clone's were never found and were assumed dead. A few weeks later Ace found a Sith Holocron on a Planet called Rakata Prime in the unkown region, Ace found many Mandalorians and Unkown Species (Native Species he assumed) remains. Thirsty and tired Ace stumbled upon the remains of a huge Temple, entering it for answers, he checked every compartment, crate and chest for answers when he opened a black and dusty chest that had aurabesh writing on it, in his days as a Clone he had known aurabesh and struggled to remember it, but picked up bits and pieces like, "Sith" or "Defeat". Ace pulled out his blue darksaber and sliced the lock off, the chest opened up and the inside revealed hundreds of Sith Holocron's, picking up one that wrote in galactic basic that said "Darth Revan" Ace opened it, yet nothing happened, he suspected it was Sith thing, closing the chest he picked it up and left. The Quest for Knowledge Approximately one year before the Storm on the Temple Ace wanted to know everything about the force, he knew much about Jedi during his time as a Clone, but not everything, wanting to know everything he infiltrated the Jedi Temple with Holo-disguise as a his old Jedi General, Zin Khan, he was Archives in there for hours studying about Jedi, Sith and other Force users, when he noticed something really, really bad, Zin Khan had just walked into the Archives, Ace, quickly shut off his holo-disguise and aimed his weapon at Zin Khan, he fired twice, Zin leaped to the left and activated his orange lightsaber and deflected the other blast, Zin then had a look of shock on his face as he turned to see a Mandalorian in the Temple, then even more shock as he sensed who it was, Ace took this moment to fire a grappling at Zin's light saber, the grappling hook wrapped around the hilt and it flew into Ace's hand, Ace crushed it under his Beskar boots and shot at Zin, managing to dodge a few Zin leaped and swerved but one shot hit Zin's wrist, Ace activated his Jetpack and threw a window, shattering the glass, he threw 3 smoke grenades in for safe measures, his mind full of knowledge. Ambush in the Underworld After infiltrating the Jedi Temple, Ace headed to the Coruscant Underworld, unkwon to him he was being followed by 6 Clone Commando's, Ace entered a Cantina and the Commando's leaped out, weapons at the ready. One Commando with blue markings said "Drop your weapons and put your arms behind your back!", Ace dropped his weapon and put his hands behind his back and pressed a button on his wrist, making his flame thrower burst to life and on,e of the commandos ran off a cliff blinded due to the fire on melting his visor and burning his eyes. Ace quickly deactivated the flame thrower and used his grapple hook to take the trooper's Specialized DC-17, Ace gunned down that trooper while kicking another down the cliff, that left 3 other Commando's, one Commando said to the Blue Marked Commando " Captain, we're losing men quickly" , the Captain ignored the trooper and reloaded his weapon, to fire again, Ace activated his Jetpack and fired a missile from it at the Captain, he dived to the left, but the other 2 commando's were... less fortunate. The Captain's DC-17 skidded of the cliff, and the Captain watched it fall, Ace kicked the Captain then picked him up by the throat, the captain squirmed to tear Ace's grip off, but was unsuccessful, Ace tossed the Captain off the cliff, watching him fall until he was out of view, staring at the cliff for a few minutes, Ace picked up his weapon and left Shadow Moon History If you want to know about Shadow Moon history, go to this link. Category:Order of Chaos Category:Mandalorians Armour and Weapons As a clone, Ace wore orango, grey and white armour, when Ace became a Mandalorian he wore red armour, honoring Jango, his biological "father", then chose grey, blue and black Mandalorian armour. Black meaning justice, blue meaning reliability and grey meaning mourning a lost love (unkwon who). Ace carried 2 pistols, a Mandalorian Assualt Rifle and a an EE-5 carbine. Personalality and Traits Ace was a lucky, confident, sly, funny and calm. It all really depended on the time, the place and who he was talking too